


I put a spell on you

by sandymilkovichbitch



Series: sandymilkovichbitch’s fem!gallavich [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/F, FemGallavich!, Fluff, HocusPocus, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, The are idiots in love, gender swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandymilkovichbitch/pseuds/sandymilkovichbitch
Summary: Mickey comes home from work and Ian decided to harbor all the cushions and blankets they own to make a fort :))It’s very soft fluff all aroundFEMALE IAN AND MICKEY!!!
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: sandymilkovichbitch’s fem!gallavich [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812715
Kudos: 17





	I put a spell on you

It had been pouring in chicago recently. Rain on rain followed by more fucking rain. It was Friday, so to say the least Mickey was glad that the awaited weekend was finally here. She was ready to go into her and Ian’s apartment take off her bra and pants and not put them back on till Monday morning. She would never admit-but her and Ian had become very domesticated over the past few months. Working their asses off in order to save up enough money for an apartment. So now that they finally got one, they take advantage of every weekend they have together. Ian wouldn’t be able to remove Mickey from her side even if she tried to scrape her off.

When Mickey pushed the door to their apartment open. The old hinges on the door let out a loud screeching noise. Hey it wasn’t much but at least it was theirs. Her eyes quickly fixated on how all the couch cushions where missing.

“What the fu- Ian? What happened to the cushions? I swear to fuck if frank was in here I will smack the shit out of him” Mickey scowled, as she thought back to the time frank stole a bunch of couch cushions. Such a fucking idiot.

She kicked off her shoes quickly and cringed at how her socks where soaked from the rain. She began looking for her girlfriend through the apartment. She could tell Ian was home from her EMT coat hanging by the door. She could also smell her body works spray that she pours on herself. She went into their bedroom and was greeted with every blanket and sheet they own tossed all over the room. 

“Ian, are you under there? I swear to fuck if you scare me I’ll twist your nipples and not in a fun way” Mickey said.

Not even seconds later a giggle was heard from under the mountain of sheets and cushions.

“Any nipple twisting from you is fun.” Ian giggled out.

“I swear Ian you’re a child.” Mickey said as she began peeling layers back until she found her girlfriend sitting in the clearing, with a smile beaming off her face.

“Do you like my creation? I figured since it was raining and falls here, maybe I could build a fort and we could watch a movie or whatever. I was thinking like hocus pocus...” Ian grinned out

Mickey had no chance but to roll her eyes “Omg i’m dating a 12 year old. There’s no way around it” she groaned 

“Mickkkkkkk pleasseeee” Ian dragged out making sure to pout her lip and scrunch her eyebrows together presenting the stapled Ian puppy pleading face. “It’s almost October. Ya know gouls, pumpkins, witches. Please can we watch ittt.” She pouted as she extended her arms and began making grabby gestures towards her girlfriend.

“Ughhh ok fine I can’t believe the shit I put up with” she said as she crawled through the entrance and layed between Ian’s legs resting her head on her chest. 

“Love and shit really turns me to into a bitch for whatever you say huh” Mick said as she looked up to the love of her life. Cause yeah they were in love.

Ian glanced down with a childish smirk on her face “I guess you can say....I put a spell on you” she managed to get out before being sent into a wild giggling fit.

All mickey could do was groan and burry her face even further into Ian’s shirt. She would say she was annoyed but she only did it to try and hide her grin. Ian tangled her hands into Mickeys hair and soon enough her chest grew steady again and they fell quite.

“Ok come on Winifred I’ll make the popcorn you get it setup. Let’s get this show on the road” Mickey said as she started exiting the fort

“ah ha ha” Ian said as she finally got the joke “fuck you.”

**Author's Note:**

> You get it cause Winifred has red hair!! I hope everyone gets my Hocus Pocus reference!


End file.
